Everything except
by Ladycblack
Summary: Everything except the sex... or everything? Diane/Will (More than friendship so you have been warned)


_I usually won't go above the T in any fan fiction. But these two and unresolved tension in my mind just goes hand in hand. For the proper L/G shippers only. Enjoy though! x_

He turns her around and lifts her slender thigh up onto the edge of the desk, making her skirt rid up.

He loves her legs.

His hand moves around to her core. She is wet. He has made Diane Lockhart wet.

His breathing is ragged and short ,as he pulls down his zipper.

The noise she makes as he enters her makes him close his eyes for a second. Just to hold this memory.

Diane Lockhart is bent over a desk panting and squirming due to the actions of Will Gardner. She is still fully clothed in a black skirt suit and stilettos. Only the jacket is half on half off from where he had been kissing her chest, and her skirt is mostly bunched around her waist uncovering lace topped stockings. Her stilettos however, are still very much in place at Mr Gardner's request.

He caresses her thighs as he pounds into her. He can see her reflection slightly in the glass wall and thinks she is the most glorious woman (and he means woman) that he has ever had the fortune of knowing.

He places a hand on her hip "Turn around Diane"

His request is merely met with more panting

"Diane"

He pulls out, wrapping an arm around her waist and turns her.

Her cheeks are flushed, her hair slightly messy, and there are tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead and chest, which is rising and falling at a considerable rate.

"Will" She breaths

He slowly pushes himself back into her and watches as her head tilts back and her breath hitches before realising a moan.

He caresses her leg once more before slowly easing it up and around his waist. He can feel the heel of her stiletto pressed in to the bottom of his back. He pulls her further towards him, before picking up his pace.

He leans forward, all the while still pounding into her, to kiss her. He can feel her hot breath on his face, each time she says his name. And each time the desire to be closer to her increases. He clutches her head, and whispers "Diane". He pulls back for her but trails his hand around to caress her cheek. His thumb rests on her lower lip. Instinctively she opens her mouth wide to let it enter. Again her hot breath is against his skin. Slowly she tucks her head slightly and sucks on his thumb.

Suddenly, Wills rhythmic movement's loose pattern, and are replaced with frenzied pounds. He throws his body on top of hers once again. One arm pulls her closer to his before moving up her back to cradle her head from the wood below, the other holding her thigh firmly in place against his.

Their cheeks are flush against one another as he chants "Diane God, Diane Yes"

Panting heavily, she smiles, before her back rises off the table, and her breathing hitches, before crying out his name. His pace picks up further

Her hand immediately slides up his back to his face. He turns to look at her straight in the eye. Her face is glowing, a smile on her lips. Glorious. "Will Gardner" she says breathily.

His muscles tense as he comes. All the while not taking his eyes off her, off that mouth that just said his name in a way he had only dreamt of.

She trails her hand languorously down his chest, feeling his breathing trying to even out.

For a minute, they stay in the same position before he feels the need to stand. He pulls slowly out of her. There is a second were both feel bereft at the loss of contact. In that split second Will places his hand under her waist, pulling her in one movement off the desk and into a standing position in front of him. His arm remains around her waist, keeping her against him.

She is watching him, trying to analyse his thoughts his intentions. Will he think this was a rash decision, a mistake, a one off?

He lifts his head to look at her. They stare. His hand once again caresses her cheek, and her bottom lip.

They are barely breathing with the tension of the moment, each of them not knowing what the other is thinking. Diane looks to his lips, and that's all Will needed.

They kiss. Not passionately, but gently tenderly, before embracing one another like reunited lovers who had been separated for decades.

No. This was not a mistake. This was expected. This was desired. This was needed.

This was the perfect couple.


End file.
